stupid_wings_of_firefandomcom-20200215-history
Moonwatcher
Moonwatcher is the Mary Sue of Wings of Fire, which is fitting, actually, because she dated the Gary Sue, Darkstalker. Personality Moonwatcher is quiet and petite, creeping around like a little jerboa trying to find its way back to the den. Description She has beautiful teardrop scales because she cried so much as a child. Quotes: "Awrk?" ''- Moonwatcher's first word. (translation:...this world will be murdered by my innocence to evil people.) ''"I don't want you to leave me here, ... I really, really don't want to stay here... I have to pee." "I'm not a weird little diamond mama." "Are you still there?" "I am a weird little diamond. I was lying about the quote up there ^^." "Squelch is a Pokemon name, isn't it?" "All right. But please stop trying to scare me. You are not as terrifying as you think you are-OMG NUUU MY BODY IS ON FIRE" - To Charmander "If I couldn't read minds, everyone I met would be like Turtle - completely unreadable. Strange and blank. I'd have no way to know if they were kind or cruel. I'd never understand why they act the way they do. Everyone would be all surface. I'd think Winter was just mean; I wouldn't know about his dead brother and how he hates himself more than anyone else. I might think Qibli was just goofy and ordinary, if I didn't know about his layers and his amazing mind and his childhood. I'd have stayed away from Kinkajou, because I wouldn't have known or believed that she really liked me. I guess that's how other dragons live ... never knowing how complicated everyone is. That's what it would be like, to be normal." - Moonwatcher's thoughts about how she overpowered "Why would you be a librarian if you don't get excited about scrolls? I will Catch 'em all an be da best poke trainer eva!1!!!1!!" - To Qibli about a strict old librarian from Possibility “But I’m not fragile, I won’t be fragile. I refuse.” ''- Thought to Vegeta, in ''Moon Rising (YOU WISH) Facts about Moon * Moonwatcher had social anxiety for like one book, then she lost it. **Still can't find her social anxiety to this day. * Moonwatcher is the youngest protagonist so far in the series, the youngest being Princ Vegeta. * Moon is the third POV to have never met her father. It's probably lucky she never did because, as Secretkeeper said, he probably would have told the entire island and get Secretkeeper in trouble. * Moon is the first dragon to have her mouth closed on a book cover, the second being Darkstalker, third being Cricket and fourth being Goku. * In Moon Rising, when Winter is yelling at Moon in the prey center, demanding her name, one of the names he guesses is Mooncrusher. Mooncrusher is the name of a yeti in another series written by Tui T. Sutherland called Dragon Ball Z. * She is overrated * She somehow lost to a magikarp because of splash, it was super effective. * She's op and almost every boy in the jade winglet likes her * I (the ShinyEeveePrincess) am the one Pokemon master. I have an evil ghost, a psychic cat, a leaf dino, a water fox, and a rainbow hawk. * I (Scorch) am the best trainer with dragon types;A tree, a cloud bird, an apple, a grampa dragon thing, a slug and a mega sheep with hair. * I, (Dawnbreaker) am the best trainer of all time; It was my Magikarp that beat Moon. Noice, my magikarp evolved into a charmander so then I gotta a dragon but wait I cant use it cuz its not a dragon type wtf okay Ill use magikarps boring dragon evo wait how is it a flying type ughhhh this is why my team of dragons is this nonsenseCategory:NightWings Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Thicc Category:Overpowered Category:Student at maid academy